


Link's naughty check-up

by Rhinkhearted



Category: rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Doctor AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Watersports, Wetting, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link goes for his yearly check-up and gets more than he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link's naughty check-up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my. Just...I have no idea.

Link looked at his watch and sighed, he had been sitting in the examining room table for half an hour now and the doctor still hadn't arrived. He thought about leaving since it was just a well check-up but as he was getting up to leave the door creaked open, a tall bearded man wearing a white lab coat over a shirt with birds on it walked in. 

Good afternoon Mr Neal, the man said looking down at his Clipboard. 

good afternoon Doctor, Link replied with a nervous smile.

I'm Dr McLaughlin, I'll be performing your check-up in place of Mr D'Arcy today due to him having a family emergency. I hope that's okay? Asked Dr McLaughlin. 

Sure, no problem Doc. Said Link.

Alright let's get started then. put on this gown please, said Dr McLaughlin as he extended his hand out to Link giving him a thin faded blue gown. I'll be back in just a moment and then we'll get this show on the road he said as he turned and walked out the door.

Link looked at the gown with his brows furrowed, he never had cared much for these things. They were too revealing and made him feel awkward. Nevertheless he took off his clothes and slipped into the miniscule article of clothing, once he was finished he settled back on to the examination table to wait for the Doctor. 

3 minutes later Dr McLaughlin knocked on the door and then entered the room once again when Link told him he was decent. He pulled his stool over across from Link and perched himself on the edge of it, he pulled a rubber tipped object out of his coat pocket. 

I'm going to check your reflexes he said and Link nodded. He tapped the object on each of Links knees and then wrote something down on his Clipboard. Then he used a little light to check in Links ears, mouth and nose. 

What's next Doctor? Link questioned after Dr McLaughlin had finished checking his blood pressure.

I still need to check your lungs and a few other things, he said as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck. Once he had it situated in his ears he leaned close and held it against Links broad chest. 

Take a deep breath please Mr Neal, he said quietly. Link obeyed and Dr McLaughlin smiled as he listened to Links heart and lungs.

Everything seems to be in order here he said after a minute or two. 

Link looked relieved to hear that and Dr McLaughlin chuckled.

Alright Mr Neal I need you to turn around and place both hands on the table please Dr McLaughlin said nonchalantly. 

Oh..it was time for his prostate to be checked, Link hated this part of his check-up's. Not because it hurt though,  he hated it because it turned him on and it was damn embarrassing to get a boner in front of your doctor. Especially when they were as handsome as this one. Still Link obeyed, he turned around and bent forward with both hands on the table. 

Good, Good. Let's get started said Dr McLaughlin as he pulled on his rubber gloves. 

Link flinched when he heard the snapping of the gloves against Dr McLaughlin's wrist as he put them on. He wasn't ready to have this guy's finger up his ass but it had to be done so he would just have to grin and bear it.

Dr McLaughlin turned to face Link and sucked in a breath when he got a look at his voluptuous ass posed in the air. God this guy was sexy as hell he thought to himself. Now you stop that right now he chided himself in his mind, it wouldn't be good to get carried away right now. 

Uh, doctor? Link questioned after a minute when Dr McLaughlin didn't make a move to do anything.

Oh sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment. I missed my morning cup off coffee and well my brains fogging up on me. I really am sorry he said with an apologetic tone to his voice. 

Link totally understood where the doctor was coming from, he never felt right when he missed his morning coffee. 

That's alright, he replied.

Dr McLaughlin stepped closer to him as he pulled out a small tub of Vaseline to coat his fingers with. He gently moved Links gown out the way and placed one hand on his lower back to keep him in place. He slowly slid one long probing finger into Links awaiting anal cavity, it was so Tight he had to bite back a moan. 

Link felt Dr McLaughlin's finger slide gently into his tight anus, it felt marvelous and he didn't know how much he would be able to take of this before he got a hard on.

Dr McLaughlin pushed his finger deeper, searching for Links prostate. When he found it he made a slight come hither motion and could tell Links breathing hitched when he did it. Oh fuck, does he like this? He questioned in his mind. 

Oh man, this feels so fucking good. Link thought to himself, he had to fight the urge to push himself back on the finger in his ass. He so badly wanted more, he wished that Dr McLaughlin would use two fingers instead of one.

Dr McLaughlin made a humming noise.

Is something wrong Doc? Said Link worry faintly tinting his otherwise unphased voice.

Oh uh, no nothings wrong. I just..I can't get a good reading of it at this angle for some reason. Dr McLaughlin replied quickly. 

Ah I see. should I lay down on the table, do you think that would help? Said Link eagerly and he regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth. Stupid , stupid, stupid! He mentally slapped himself on the forehead. He's going to know you like it you big pervert he said to himself.

Mmhm, yeah. I uh yeah..lay on the table said Dr McLaughlin. He removed his finger slowly from Links ass and was half way tempted to lick it. Ugh you're so gross! His inner voice scolded. 

Link hopped up on to the table and laid back. 

Hold on just a second said Dr McLaughlin and before Link could respond he was out the door once again. A few minutes later he arrived back in the room and this time he had brought stirrups like they use for pregnant ladies.

Links eyes widened when he saw the contraptions and he felt himself flush when he realized what they were for. Dr McLaughlin wanted him to stick his legs in these so he could get a better angle..hot damn. 

Dr McLaughlin attached the stirrups to either side of the table and stepped back. Okay Mr Neal, just put your legs up on these and we'll get back to business. He said with a slight smile. 

Link did as he was told and soon he felt cool air blowing on his most private parts. This felt sinful and delicious. His gown thankfully still covered his cock or else Dr McLaughlin would be getting a nice view of Links half chub.

Alright, I'm going to be extra careful okay Mr Neal? Dr McLaughlin said as he angled his re-slicked finger at Links tight little hole. 

Mhm, go ahead Doctor. Link replied quietly as he awaited the pressure against his asshole. 

Dr McLaughlin pressed his finger against the outer ring of Links anus, it gave way much easier this time and before he knew it he was knuckle deep. He did the come hither move again and felt Links prostate graze his finger tip. 

Ahhh Link said and sucked in some air. This felt even better than before.

Feeling ballsy Dr McLaughlin slowly pulled his middle finger almost all the way out and then added his index finger. He pushed them both in and he heard Link moan quietly. A warmth spread through his body at the noise. 

Oh..Oh my...Doctor..McLaughlin...is uh..everything good? Link questioned, his voice low and breathy.

Mmm yeah it's real good, replied Dr McLaughlin. He was starting to get a boner and knew he shouldn't continue but he did anyways, he slid his fingers in and out and twisted them from side to side. 

Link soon realized that Dr McLaughlin wasn't doing much examining now, instead he was just playing with him. He would flex his fingers against his prostate and scissor them stretching him out. He knew he should stop him but his dick was quickly growing into a full on erection and he wanted more.

Oh doctor! Please I need more!! He all but shouted.

Dr McLaughlin obliged by thrusting a third finger into Links ass. He was finger fucking him like his life depended on it and he was loving it! 

Link began palming himself through the gown but got annoyed with it and pulled the gown up, his erection was very impressive. Of course he knew it would be, he had a 9 inch cock after all.

Dr McLaughlin gasped when he saw Links hard cock He couldn't help but reach out with his free hand and start stroking it. He loved the look on Links beautiful face, it was a mixed one of pleasure and shock. He pumped the throbbing veiny cock with his large hand.

Link moaned and though he might faint when Dr McLaughlin grasped his cock in his hand and began jerking him off. And as if that wasn't enough to make him cum right then and there Dr McLaughlin also continued to finger his ass. He would pull almost all the way out only to thrust his fingers back in while giving his cock a nice squeeze. Before he could warn him Links cum burst from his cock in thick white ropes coating Dr McLaughlin's big hand, his own chest and his chin and causing his asshole to clench tightly around his still thrusting fingers.

Dr McLaughlin kept up his pace even after Links orgasm had subsided. He could tell he was close to his own orgasm and wanted to bring Link to another before letting go himself. 

Link realized something he hadn't before, he really had to piss but he didn't want to get up. He kept quiet about it figuring he could at least hold it until Dr McLaughlin had his own release. His soft cock twitched a little and he felt a tiny trickle of urine drip from the tip but still he fought to keep it in.

Dr McLaughlin was still fingering Links asshole but the man's limp body kept moving too much with his thrusts so he put his hand firmly on his belly. He lightly pushed down on it and Link made a high pitched whining sound and bit his lip.

Is something wrong Mr Neal? He asked roughly. 

I...ha..have to..to piss! He squeaked.

Oh, you do huh? Dr McLaughlin said with a devilish grin as he applied more pressure to Links slightly bloated tummy.

Mmmm! Oh god please don't! Shouted Link not caring who heard at this point.

Hm why not? All of this stuff can be cleaned, just let go baby. Dr McLaughlin cooed while once again pressing down on Links stomach and thrusting his finger against his prostate at the same time. 

Without warning Link lost all control of his bladder. Piss sprayed from his cock and he screamed out in pleasure.

Links reaction to pissing himself was enough to carry Dr McLaughlin over the edge, he tossed his head back and shouted Links name as he came in his pants, he could feel his cum filling his briefs and sliding down his leg. He withdrew his fingers from Links ass with a smile.

A half hour later both men were cleaned up and numbers had been exchanged. They had agreed to go out on a date Thursday night. This was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
